Maple Syrup Morning Wood
by Gagaboy090596
Summary: Canada and America are sharing a hotel room, Hot gay sex. WARNING CONTAINS HEAVY YAOI,  AND LANGUAGE. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARECTORS OR PLAYBOY/PLAYGIRL AmericaxCanada America x Canada


Maple Syrup Morning Wood

Hey guys this is my second story that I've written so please don't eat me alive. FYI i'm a big fan of Hetalia and have been for a while, but if I mess something up tell me! I love to critique and correct my self! REVIEWS ARE APRECIATED AND ALWAYS LOVED!

So without further ado, let the Yaoi begin!:

Background info:

It's the night after the world meeting, to save money America (Alfred) and Canada (Mathew) are staying in a hotel together.

Alfred rammed the door open with Mathew following him. It had been a very beneficial world meeting, Alfred was almost high on the feeling of power that engulfed him. Mathew on the other hand felt small, he was not a small country but the way the other countries continuously ignored him made him feel small.

Alfred approaching the bed grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Alfred, no I don't like the American History Channel, it bores me. Could you put on some horror movies or something?"

"Hhoror...umm... no what about PLAY BOY?"

"If you insist"

Skipping the other channels Alfred punched in channel 108 and on came the naked women.

"ALFRED What are you doing?"

Alfreds hands had been in his pants, and Canada knew very well what he was doing but with HIM in the room, does he have no shame!

"O take a load of Matty"

"Don't call me that Alfred! You know I hate that!" Mathew yelled form across the room.

"Go make me some food _MATHEW, _I want hamburgers and soda!"

"You know i'm not your slave! You could do some chores yourself every now and again"

"But you love chores, I mean look at your economy Farms, and Maple Syrup! And here you are trying to tell me that you don't like doing what your told"

"Whatever! Your as thick as a Moose Alfred"

Canada walked into the kitchen an began to prepare the microwave hamburgers and soda. Plopping the hamburgers into the microwave and pouring the soda over ice. Placing everything onto a tray he walked into the other room, preparing to hand it to Alfred.

But what he saw would be burnt into his eyes for the rest of his life, Alfred was laying naked jacking off to PLAYGIRL.

"ALFRED WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"MATHEW! Wh-what are you doing in here, umm I mean ahh..."

Dropping the tray of food on the side table, Canada quickly walked over to the flailing limbs that were Alfred.

"Alfred theres no point to try to put your clothes back on" Mathew said, he was not angry but surprised.

"yah know theres nothing wrong with being gay Alfred? I'll still like you no matter what"

"Thanks Mathew, ahhhh well this is awkward" He was trying so hard to stay calm and keep cool.

"Al do you still want your food?"

"Yah sure I actually am hungry"

Alfred made short work of the burger and gulped the soda like a whale.

Mathew made his way to the edge of Alfred's bed and sat on it by him.

"So, are you ready to explain yourself?"

"Eeexxplain what" He said in a worried tone.

"Al I don't care about your sexuality, my question is why you haven't told anyone?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**WHY! **_Do you know the humiliation England would put me through, I can just see Arthurs face laughing his ass of at me being a homo!"

"Theres no need to be this harsh on yourself Alfred, yah know I think it's time I told you, I too am gay"

These last words cane out of Mathews mouth like rain coming down a gutter quick but full of the truth.

"What? You are?"

"Yes and I have been for a long time, ever since my early years France liked to "play" with me, always new positions always him getting all the satisfaction, it was like being a human sex doll!"

"Wait if you haven't told anybody then why should I have to?"

"I dunno, i've been waiting for the right time or... maybe the right person?"

Mathew tilted his head to the side and slowly kissed Alfred. At first Alfred pulled away, but after a moment he began kissing back and letting his tongue explore. Both nations tongues flicked in and out of each other's mouths like dancing snakes. Mathew's delicious flavor of maple syrup and pine tree filled alfred's mouth. After a few moments Alfred pulled away.

"You taste DELICIOUS"

"Uhhh why thank you?" Mathew said bashfully

"I thought those hamburgers were good but it turns out your the best part of the meal, and i'm hungry!"

Alfred pulled on Mathews buttons until they gave way, and the pale chest underneath revealed itself. Alfred bowed his head and began licking his chest, sucking on particularly tasty spots. Once his tongue found Mathews nipples he began to suck. Savoring the salty taste that so contrasted his sweet demeanor. He tickled the top of it and playfully bit on it. Every time he nibbled on it he would hear Mathew moan

"OAH OAHHHHHH"

Lifting his head from Canada's chest Alfred murmured

"Now now Matty we can't let ourselves go, at least not until I get to sample the main course"

Alfred provocatively rubbed Mathew's bulge.

Alfred Slowly unbutoned Mathew's pants, pulling down to reveal the enormous coc jutting out from his boxers.

"Know does it ever look like Matty is a BIG boy"

resting his nose in Mathew's pubic hair, Alfred sucked hard on the coc. Pulling up he ran his tongue along the shaft, and tickled the head with his tongue. Ravenously licking up the drops of pre-cum which had began to appear. Taking the whole coc into his mouth and licking the base gaging.

"ALFRED, O ALFRED THIS feels AmAzInG"!

Alfred pulled his head up laboriously off of Mathew's coc.

"I bet it does, but you aren't the only one alowed to have fun"

While Alfred said this he unzipped his pants, and let his titan coc come out fully erect.

"SUCK BITCH"

No one needed to tell him twice. He took the shaft into his mouth. Licking on is as he went up and down, up and down. The salty sweaty taste of America's coc enticing all of his taste buds.

"Good boy, good boy, this feels great but I want some different stuff, I've read enough of Japan's Yaoi to realize theres more to this than just blow jobs and anal"

Canada had a bad feeling about this. But enjoyed the domination that his words inflicted apon him.

Alfred pushed Mathew to the ground so that he was bowing in front of him. Alfred's boner aparent fully enjoying the power trip that this gave him.

" Kiss my shoes bitch"

"WHAT"

"NOW don't make me repeat myself"

Whatever if this made him feel good it would be worth it. Canada wanted his lover to experience all of his fantasys.

Deeply kissing the leather boots, and getting a little but of dirt on his lips.

He could feel Alfreds other foot resting on-top of his head.

"OOO CANADA YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD BOY!"

Lifting his head from Alfred's shoes and getting on his knees, Mathew begged for Alfred's dick.

"Not yet Matty, I want some other stuff, what about a rim job?"

This emediatly made Mathew cringe, his tongue on Alfreds ass. This would take all of his love for his partner to do.

" Sure Alfred if you want it"

"YAYAYYAYAY Your the best boyfriend ever!"

Mathew pulled off Alfred's pants and, shimmied down his American flag Boxers, to reveal his hair arse.

Mathew pushed his head forward so that his nose has in his ass crack, and his tongue carresing his whole. Licking all over the area, tasting the awful taste. But just as he prodded at the hole with his tongue he heard exactly what he needed to do this right. Alfred moaned in delight. He was so turned on by him that he was moaning.

Mathew lifted his head and crawled on-top of Alfred to whisper in his ear " No more teasing, lets fuck"

This simple sentence led to a chain of actions, Mathew getting on his hands and knees to offer up his ass, and Alfred groping in his pocket until he found his lube. Alfred slowly applied to to Mathew's ass hole.

"No playing, im not fingering you just FUCK"

With one thrust Alfred was inside him.

Mathew moaned from the pain and pleasure.

Alfred slowly began to thrust inside him, getting faster and faster, trying to thrust every time he heard the clock click.

"ALFRED"

"ALFRED"

"Thats right I want to hear you scream my name!"

"**ALFRED"**

"OO Alfred I'm gunna cum!"

"OO ME TOO"

And in that moment both lovers came, one inside the other. Strands of Mathew's cum his the sheets, while Alfred's were inside him fulfilling him.

Alfred pulled out slowly panting.

" OO Boy the saying is right, Gay sex really is happy sex"


End file.
